Abilities and Powers
Attribute Skill, Battle Skill, Survival Skill and Special Ability are fighting skills used by Infinity Game players and NPCs. They are considered as one of the powers alongside Magic, Angelic Miracles and Dragonic Powers, are often confused with this power by the inhabitants of the New World. Background Infinity Game's skills were created by Akira Oono, to be used by Players and NPCs, they originally had no effect in the real world before Akira was summoned to the new world as Hakuto Kunai. In the new world, its effect is often confused with magic, although those who can use magic like Queen and Oluit may differentiate them by not feeling magical power in its effects. Just like magic and martial arts from the new world, they consume Vitality, some have limited usage per day, and others are unlimited as long as there is Vitality. Mechanics In the game it was possible to obtain skills by killing opponents or by executing certain actions in play. The applications of game skills are vast, ranging from altering one's physical prowess, resistance, strengthening weapons, to even the application of special penalties on opponents, reducing their strength and resistance, or increasing their own strength according to some characteristic of the opponent. The capacity and potency of a skill varied according to its rarity, and the more powerful the more "Vitality" it would consume. List of Abilities, Powers and User Combat in the Game was generally comprised of players collecting skills to form their own selection and chaining them into combos. In addition to normal attacks, there were Chain Attacks that could be used after reaching a certain skill level, elemental and nonelemental skills, Revenge Attacks, special abilities. The right combination could produce astronomical damage. It had been said in the game that the best players could even kill a god. Equipped Skills These can be activated at will, upon the first attack against an enemy. A hellish chain attack that combos from a player’s First to Second to Third skills. In the game, while it was powerful, it used up most of the user’s weapon stock, making it a double-edged sword. If the weapon was a gun, it would empty the magazine. In a heated battlefield, it wasn’t uncommon to die while trying to reload. * Hakuto Kunai ** First Skill Assault \ Charge: His hand moved too fast for the naked eye to follow, threw a knife into the opponent, was able to kill several Sand Wolves in one hit. ** Second Skill Blind \ Eye Gouge: In a flash, the right hand drew a straight, horizontal line in the air, slashing the eyes of every opponent in the vicinity. Shards began to flow from the left hand: a sand-like substance created by the Empire that impeded the vision of nearby enemies for half a minute. ** Third Skill Thunderclap \ Supersonic:The knife in the right hand danced in a flurry, chopping up countless opponent with each wave of the arm. Finally, the he forcefully threw the knife into the middle of the enemies. A shockwave erupted upon landing, erupting a giant pillar of flame. * Zero Kirisame ** First Skill Kenpou \ Kung Fu: A straight punch as fast as a lightning bolt. ** Second Skill Close Combat: User dives into the crowd of opponents, unleashing a flurry of countless kicks, concluded by a full force kick. ** Third Skill Phoenix Fall: With a ferocious three consecutive punches followed by a final one into the ground, a blast of energy took the form of a dragon as it carried of the opponent away towards the horizon. Zero was able to carry around 30 Satanists. *Kirino Yuu **First Skill Bomb Knowledge: Yuu throws grenades into the sky, the grenades that were thrown high into the sky activated the First Skill, Knowledge and 15-25 damage was added. **Second Skill Scatter: Divides the grenades into several dozen. **Third Skill Chain Explosion:The added damage is 30-40 damage, and this all rained overhead on the opponent, and a giant explosion was created. *Tahara Isami **First Skill: Rapid-Fire **Second Skill: Barrage **Third Skill: Blind Fire Combat Skills * Hakuto Kunai ** Conqueror / Overlord: A red aura rose from the Demon Lord’s body. As he waved his right hand, a nonelemental storm AOE blew through, dealing damage equivalent to one third of the user’s Attack stat. ** Enlightenment / Mind’s Eye: As the Demon Lord horizontally swung his left hand, a blue aura burst and fanned out, cutting opponent. In contrast to Overlord, this skill dealt damage equivalent to one third of the user’s Defense stat. ** Pulverize / Obliterate: A yellow aura swirled from the Demon Lord, forming a giant hammer. When the hammer struck down from the sky, a blinding shockwave struck the opponent. This was a Combat Skill that dealt one tenth of the enemy’s current HP to each of them and had a chance to add the Broken Bone status effect. The hips and legs of the enemy’s were smashed. ** Fake Out: -10% to enemy’s Defense. ** Pressure / Intimidate: -10% to enemy’s Defense. ** Peerless: User’s attack and defense increase by 30%. ** Final Judgment: An aoe attack. When a meter called JUG is filled to 100 in battle, you can activate this skill. Initial damage is 30, but when the enemy’s level is higher than yours, damage is added at a remarkable rate. For every level of difference, 8 damage is added. In the case when the enemy is 10 levels higher, it would have an 80 damage added, and it is a lethal amount of damage. With this, the higher your level is and become stronger in the game, the more of a threat this attack will be, and it is a system that allows the weak to defeat the strong. Akira Oono had created a variety of gimmicks of this sort, and made it in a way that you can’t just have an easy life in game just because you have increased levels. ** Limit Breaker: It doubles the initial damage of Final Judgment. ** Ruler: An exclusive skill of Kunai. Adds 40 damage to Final Judgment. The close-aides of the Nightless Castles have an ability similar to it called of the Ruler, but this one adds 20 damage. ** Certain Kill / One-Shot Kill: increases critical rate by 30%. ** Forced Breakthrough: Allows passes through the skills and techniques that stop combo attacks. *Zero Kirisame **'Righteous Hero': +5 Damage for every kill the target has made. Max. +50. **'All-or-Nothing / Do or Die': Was a game-breaking skill that added 10 damage to his attack for each person his enemy had killed before. His ultimate attack, with the ceiling set extremely high at 500 damage. A opponent with countless kills on his record stood no chance against this move. *Tahara Isami **'Counter': With a 50% probability, the damage received is returned to the other party. Survival Skills Skills that increase stamina and chance of survival * Hakuto Kunai ** Fighting Spirit: +10% to user’s Attack and Defense. ** Meditation: An Hp recovery skill *Kirino Yuu **'Record Alteration': Originally a skill that would reset her own Kill Count. Of course, this was to defend against powerful attacks like Sense of Justice and All-or-Nothing. But because in this world everything including the background details of the world are applied, the uses increase explosively. A skill that can alter memories. You can become an angel or a demon with this. Special Ability * Hakuto Kunai ** Admin (Administrator Rights) * Kirino Yuu ** God Hand: This ability ‘can exterminate all kind of illnesses and cure wounds’, which cannot be described as anything but a cheat. * Tahara Isami ** Genius:? Gallery Oono Akira (4).jpg|Administrator Rights (Kunai) First Skill Assault.gif|First Skill:Assault (Kunai) Second Skill Blind.gif|Second Skill: Blind (Kunai) Third Skill Thunderclap.gif|Third Skill: Thunderclap (Kunai) First Skill Bomb Knowledge.jpg|First Skill Bomb Knowledge Second and Third.jpg|Scatter and Chain Explosion WOcUYAv.png|Pulverize / Obliterate Maou Kunai (1).jpg|Enlightenment / Mind’s Eye Nightless City7.jpg|Rapid-Fire, Barrage, Blind Fire O0500028114517950363.gif|Administrator Rights 《Aide Summon》 o0500028114517950271.gif|《Aide Summon》 o0500028114518257830.gif|Administrator Rights: Base Creation Limit Breaker and Ruler.jpg|Limit Breaker and Ruler activated Final Judgment.jpg|Final Judgment Skeletons created by Final Judgment.jpg|Skeletons created by Final Judgment Category:Terminology Category:Infinity Game Category:Articles Category:Ability